In some touch screen implementations, for example, on mobile phones or tablet computers, swipe gestures, i.e., swiping a finger or a stylus along the touch screen, may be used to denote different types of commands. For example, in a web browser application on a mobile phone, a swipe near an edge of the touch screen may denote a switch tab command, while a swipe further from the edge of the touch screen may denote a scroll within the current tab command. However, swiping near the edge of the touch screen may be difficult for a user, for example, due to the small size of the region near the edge or due to a mobile phone cover precluding access to the edge. As a result, a user of a touch screen may attempt to produce a swipe gesture near the edge of the screen but actually produce a swipe gesture further from the edge of the screen, causing a command different from the desired command to be executed (e.g., causing the web browser to scroll within the current tab rather then causing the web browser to switch tabs). As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach to swipe gesture classification may be desirable.